Abo
|Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Cado (brother/fusee) Frieza (boss) }} '''Avo' (アボ, Abo) is a soldier in the Galactic Frieza Army. He has a brother named Cado. Appearance Avo is a large blue humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he has one horn and two large and pointy blue ears. He wears Battle Armor and a has a violet scouter. Personality Biography Background Avo and his brother, Cado, are soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. When Frieza was on Namek looking for the Dragon Balls, Avo was on another planet, along with his brother. Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Avo and Cado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Avo and Cado merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate a significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. After their confrontation, Avo and Cado join the Dragon Team and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Avo and Cado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to Earth, according to Tarble, Avo and Cado have become as strong as their master Frieza was. Thus, Abo and Kado have power levels of around 530,000.When Tarble refers to Frieza in the manga version of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, an image of first form Frieza is shown. Also, there is no way Tarble would have known about Frieza's transformations. Avo is easily defeated by Goten in his base form. However, in the OVA, Avo is able to get the advantage over Goten for a while but eventually Goten manages to outmatch him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Cloning' – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. *'Fusion' – The ability to fuse with Kado to create Aka. *'Guilty Rush' (ギルティラッシュ) - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Avo makes his debut appearance in a video-game as a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes for the first time a playable character in the ninth mission (GDM9). Voice actors *'Japanese': Yūsuke Numata Major Battles *Avo and Cado vs. Tarble (unseen) *Avo vs. Trunks Trivia *Avo's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "avocado". In fact, when he fuses with Cado, Gotenks calls him "Avocado". Gallery See Also *Avo (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Abo es:Abo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters